


Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight

by jenajasper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Matchmaker Jo, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, misplaced feelings of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean belong together. Someone just has to tell them, or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jo sat at the bar, nursing her beer and her feelings.  
It had been another day with Sam and Dean. Her mama liked the boys but always told her not to expect too much from either of them, Dean mostly. They were hunters, like their daddy, like her daddy, and usually hunters don’t stick around.  
Her mama was smart about people. That’s how they stayed in business. But she didn’t know nothing about Sam and Dean.

From the first time she saw Dean, she felt the sparks. He was real good looking and scared of her mama, he said. That made him sweet. She knew he had feelings for her too, but she soon found, he had stronger feelings for someone else.  
They liked each other’s company. They fooled around a little and it was nice. He was fun but she knew it would never be more. There was always someone else on his mind.

It had been her idea to bring Sam to dinner with them tonight. She wanted to double. She told Dean she had a friend, a nice girl that Sam would like. He wasn’t pleased. He didn’t think his brother would go for a set-up. He wanted to meet this girl. They couldn’t be too careful. She knew better. She told him to trust her; she knew what she was doing. It took some doing but, finally, seeing as it was just dinner, he agreed.

When Sam showed up, Dean became moody. He was surly and his temper was short. Anything she said, he snapped but he apologized real quick. He said he was tired but, she had a strong feeling he wanted to skip the whole thing.  
Sam was also a little out of sorts. But he’s shy; he was never the social butterfly, like Dean. Together, they were some pair. Almost a yin and yang, if you looked close, a perfect fit. 

She looked close. She watched them when they thought they were alone. Talking, with their heads together, sitting at the bar or at a table. Most folks don’t notice how close together they walk or stand. No one watches the way they look at each other getting in and out of that car. Or how each lights up when he sees the other.

When they left for dinner, Sam and Dean were themselves again. Maybe they made some kind of plan or pact for the evening. They would meet her friend at the place. That was her idea. On the ride over, Sam sat in the back; it felt odd. But she was Dean’s date, after all. She saw him checking the rear view mirror; that was just good driving, right? The conversation was funny and entertaining, pure Sam and Dean. They were together, that’s all they needed; everything else was gravy. 

As they entered the restaurant, she asked if her friend was there; she was told not yet. They took their seats. It was a nice place, Sam said, always so polite. They told the waiter they were expecting someone so, they would start with drinks. A few sips into her beer, she excused herself to make a phone call, she said. 

The way they look at each other. The way they talk to each other, touch each other. The way they take care of each other. She looked back and wondered how long it would be before they missed her. 

She took the note, she had written earlier, and handed it to the waiter. She asked him to give it to the handsome man at her table. But, don’t say where it came from. Everybody knows how hard their life is. Everybody knows they only need each other. She smiled as she left the restaurant. 

The waiter handed Dean the note. He said a young lady left it. She had wondered if, at first, he would think it was from her friend. The note said, simply:

Dean, Be happy. Don’t be afraid. He loves you, too.  
Always, Jo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ordered another round and read the note. “Huh. Looks like we got stood up, Sammy.” His face was calm and his voice belied his true feelings.  
Sam asked with a smile, “That my date?”  
“No, mine.” Dean answered with a small laugh. The laugh was real embarrassment, but from the note not the event.  
Sam wondered how Jo could do such a thing. She liked them and he said it out loud.  
Dean barked at him. “Why don’t you ask her?” He immediately apologized; he had no reason to be angry with his brother.

When Sam asked to see the note, Dean crumpled it up and stuck it in his shirt pocket.  
“She’s not coming back. That’s all.” Dean said, “You know how women are.”  
“No, Dean I don’t. This makes no sense unless…Did you do something?”  
Dean stopped himself from getting angry, again. He answered, “We’ve been together the whole time. I’ve been a perfect gentleman.” He thought he knew what was going on but, how does he tell his brother?  
“I don’t get it.”  
Dean sighed. “You hungry? Let’s eat.”  
Sam shrugged and they picked up the menus.

For over two hours, they ate and drank, enjoying each other’s company, as always. They didn’t talk about it again but that note was never far from their thoughts, Dean because he knew and Sam because he didn’t.

They weren’t exactly drunk, thanks mostly to the big meal they ate. But Dean was grateful for the slight chill in the air. It straightened him out enough so he felt comfortable driving. He could drive in any condition but they were in town, more chances to get stopped.  
Sam, however, looked worse for wear. How does anybody get like that on beer? Then he remembered, Sam had a couple of shots after dinner. “Babysitting is a tough business, hey little brother.” He said this as he opened the passenger door for Sam.  
He insisted he wasn’t drunk, just tipsy. Tipsy is drunk, without the meetings, that’s, Dean’s definition. Once Sam was in the car, Dean shut the door.  
Sliding behind the wheel, Dean checked and saw Sam’s door unlocked. He already had his head back and his eyes closed so, Dean reached over and pushed down the lock. 

Sam lifted his arm and patted Dean’s head. The hand was so heavy Dean almost fell into the window. But instead, he ended up in his brother’s lap with Sam’s hand still resting on his head.  
Dean yelled, “Sam, what the hell?” as he broke free and sat up. Sam, startled by the noise, threw up his hand and looked totally lost.  
He couldn’t be angry. It was funny in a sick, twisted kind of way. They say alcohol releases your inhibitions. Out loud, he said, “Sammy, you know better than to do this in public.” He smiled at his drunk, little brother.  
Dean started the car and drove to the motel.  
Sam’s smile was internal. He loved doing this stuff to his brother. Dean was always so alpha. It felt good to take control, once in a while. He kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the ride.  



	3. Chapter 3

Once they settled in, Dean decided to shower first and left Sam lying down. When he heard the water running, Sam sat up. He would surprise Dean in the shower so he started to undress. He emptied his pockets and saw the crumpled note he had found on the floor mat of the car. He went to toss it but curiosity got the better of him. He unfolded it, smoothing it out on his leg.

It didn’t say much, just a few words. He read the note. It took a few seconds before he realized he had stopped breathing.  
He was still staring at the paper. He had no idea how long he sat like that but when Dean came in the room, that’s how he found him.  
Before Dean could say more than his brother’s name, Sam was up. His face was hot and his hands were curling into fists. Dean’s expression was some combination of surprise shock and confusion.  
Exerting as much control as he could summon, Sam asked, “Dean, what did you do?”  
He didn’t answer. He didn’t know the answer and his face showed it.

Sam’s face was flushed. His nerves were on fire. He wanted to knock that stupid look off his brother’s face. Instead, he slapped the note onto Dean’s chest and said, “I’m talking about this!”  
Dean could feel the paper stuck to his still wet skin. He knew what it was without looking and he peeled it off, not taking his eyes off his brother.  
“What did you tell her?”  
Dean couldn’t speak, at first, then, he got angry. “Sam, I wouldn’t”  
This was between them, their secret. They made that decision very early. They weren’t ashamed or embarrassed about how they felt but they weren’t stupid, either. It was self- preservation. They still had to work and interact with other hunters.  
Dean tried again to talk to his brother. “Sam, I don’t know why she wrote this. I never said anything.” Sam turned away. Dean continued. “You know me. I don’t talk. If I have a secret, it ain’t coming out.”

Realistically or not, Sam felt betrayed. He turned to Dean and said, “You’ve told me things.”  
From Dean’s expression, Sam knew he had struck the nerve he was aiming at. He couldn’t control his own thoughts. Dean must have told her, one of those nights, how he wants his little brother.  
“I never told anyone how I feel about you.”  
Sam couldn’t stop himself. “They used to call it ‘pillow talk’, Dean. I bet you made it real dirty so you could get off on it.”

Dean closed his eyes, pressed his lips tightly together and released his breath slowly through his nose to control himself. Quietly, Dean said, “That ended a long time ago.” Now, he was angry. “Don’t you dare minimize my feelings for you. What we have. I would kill before I would jeopardize this.”  
Sam felt he was being unfair to his brother. He said, “Dean, I’m sorry. I’m just upset about this.”  
Dean closed the distance between them. Sam took the note and rolled it in his fingers. They put their arms around each other and held on tight. 

Those few words, in Jo’s note kept going around in Dean’s brain. There had to be an explanation. He repeated the words again to himself. Then he saw it. A thought occurred to him 'Don’t be afraid.... He loves you, too... She’s telling me like I don’t know.' A small laugh escaped him.  
Not yet aware of Dean’s revelation, Sam stepped back and held his brother at arms length. He was unsure of how to react. Dean gave him the million-dollar smile and said, “Think, Sammy. Jo thought she was setting us up.”

It took Sam a minute then he laughed. “You mean, you were the nice girl I was supposed to meet?”


End file.
